The Bond
by Ship's Cat
Summary: In an attempt to catch a rogue sentinel, Detective Jim Ellison and academic Blair Sandburg must pretend to be bonded Sentinel and Guide, but why pretend?


**The Bond**

Part One: Front Page News

Detective James Ellison slapped the magazine on Simon Banks desk.

"Did you see this, sir?" He growled and began pacing the room like an angry cat.

"Of course I've seen it Jim." Banks ground out. "And I don't expect you to autograph this copy either." The captain of Major Crimes tapped on the picture gracing the cover of the West Coast's leading Sentinel/Guide magazine, "The Bond". "I know how thrilled you were to be interviewed." Banks said sarcasticly.

"And mis-quoted." Ellison flicked the statement "Why I don't need a guide..." contemptuously. "But that's not important. This is." Ellison pointed to the last line on the cover." 'Rogue Sentinels - Fact or Fiction'.

"Get to the point Detective." Banks knew that Senior Sentinel Prime of Cascade would deny the existence of rogue Sentinels, but Detective Ellison knew better.

"Last winter, the high tech thefts, and the absence of evidence point to Sentinel involvement. We know it and don't like it." Ellison wiped a hand across his mouth as if to remove a bad taste.

"This article..." he tapped the offensive piece of journalism. "The writer knew a rogue sentinel and from what he revealed, he knew him well. It could be our first real lead."

"So, go pick up the writer for questioning." Simon raised an eyebrow.

"That's just it Simon, the magazine said the writer wanted to remain anonymous. They won't give out the name. And yes, " he held up his hand to his Captain before he could open his mouth, "I tried coaxing, coercing, and threatening. The Editor in Chief was only too happy to start talking about civil rights actions."

"The premise is too flimsy for an warrant. We would get roasted, not only by the magazine, but by every other freedom of the press group as well." Banks mused.

"It just grates me...that there is a Sentinel out there using his senses to break the law." Ellison fumed.

"It grates on me when anyone breaks the law, not just Sentinels." Simon countered. "Why not put a Sentinel watch on the magazine offices and see if you can pick up some stray gossip?"

"Yeah. We'll get right on it." Jim nodded. "God knows where this will lead us."

Part Two: A Private Event

Two weeks later...

Blair silently cursed the Martha Stewart wannabe who came up with the idea of Bonding ceremonies. The rather private, almost secret union of Sentinel and Guide had become a fashionable event for the newly bonded and their families. As an anthropologist, he could understand the social implications of a bond, and how it would involve not only the Sentinel and Guide. But this faked up wedding-type atmosphere put on by 'happy' couple was nauseating. If only he hadn't promised to write an article for 'The Bond' magazine about the event. If only he didn't desparately need the money...

Since there was no real precedence for Bonding Ceremonies, they were often created around the wishes and imagination of the Sentinel and Guide. Or in the case of Tina and her Sentinel Wendy, their mothers. It was a sort of Tinkerbell meets Barbie scene. Tina was wrapped in yards and yards of Sentinel friendly silk, enough to make two parachutes. Wendy was also dressed in silk, but of the thinest most body hugging variety to accentuate her fine Sentinel physique.

Blair tugged at his tie. He only owned one suit and he wore it last at his Master's ceremony, a good four years ago. The rats and other vermin in the warehouse he called home had enjoyed the suit more than he had in the last couple years. Janine, the senior editor had offered him the loan of a 'Guidewear' suit, but that would be a misnomer since he could no longer be a guide. Why attract any Sentinel's attention?

If only they would get this stand up comedy act over and he could at least get to the groaning buffet. His stomach rumbled reminding him of his meager breakfast of a stale bagel and coffee. Luckily the noise of his starved stomach couldn't be heard over the choir of sweet faced children singing "We Are Bonded" to the tune of "We are Sailing".

James Ellison didn't want the ties of a bond, and after experiencing the bonding ceremony held by two members of his clan, he hoped he never would. Sentinel Wendy was a botanist and her Guide Tina an artist, both were level-headed sensible people,or at least he had thought so. The buffet food was in shades of pink, some rather unnaturally so. Then there was that elusive smell that pervaded the room, something spicy and appetizing, strangely enough it didn't seem to come from the food or any of the exotic blooms decorating the venue. Something nudged his hand and he looked down to see the large black panther that was his spirit guide.

"What the...!?" The last time he'd seen the spirit guide had been in Peru, why did it show up now? Jim opened his senses out further, the spicy smell becoming stronger. Just as he was beginning to pinpoint the origin the choir finished their song and a concerted rush was made towards the food. The panther was no exception and was already under the nearest table with a pawful of shrimp that it seemed to be sharing with some other invisible guest. Jim Ellison felt an unfamiliar frission of excitement run through him. The scent was intriguing, fascinating, alluring, and HIS!

Blair started at the growl. It wasn't his stomach. Standing in front of him was his spirit animal, the wolf. He had thought that part of his life was over. Done with, killed when his mind was burned to a crisp by Alex Barnes, rogue sentinel, and all around bad lady to be around. He shook his head, no it was just really strong wishful thinking brought on by the bonding ceremony. He tried to ignore the wolf that was now under one of the buffet tables eating shrimps.

Blair felt a headache begin to throb behind his right eye. The headaches had been bad this month, keeping him from teaching regularily. Not since Alex, had he felt the sharp pounding pain. He had to get out. He was hindered in his getaway by a tall anoretic blonde dressed in the height of fashion.

"Blair darling!" Blair got air kissed by Janine, the senior editor of The Bond magazine. "Make sure you mention the caterer in your article, they have certainly done a good job." She leaned in closer and whispered loudly in his ear. "Watch out for that big guy over there. He's the one asking about your article on rogue sentinels." She gestured with an elbow towards Ellison's back.

Blair shivered as he eyed the broad shoulders. Janine caught the shiver. "Senior Sentinel Prime himself. Scary huh?" She patted Blair's shoulder and shoved a plate of gooey pink food in front of him. It was the final straw. Blair turned white and made a hasty retreat for outside.

Jim didn't need the spirit guide's push to pinpoint his quarry. A young man in a suit that had certainly seen better days was dry retching into a potted plant outside the ballroom. A pissed off concierge was making his way towards them.

"Sentinel business." Ellison snarled. "You done?" he asked the young man in a slightly lighter tone.

"Uh huh. Look man, Janine told me you were asking about my article. I- I can't reveal my sources." Blair backpeddled to fall under the glare of the concierge.

Ellison raised an eyebrow. "You wrote that article about rogue sentinels...interesting. We'll talk about that after we bond."

Blair backed up slowly. "Whoa man. You got the wrong person. I'm not a guide anymore..."Blair swallowed against the nasty taste in his mouth and looking the looming sentinel in the eyes, as well as he could focus around the bright sparklies of his headache, repeated forcibly. "I am not a Guide!"

"Chief..." Ellison said exasperatedly and reached for the reluctant man. He buried his nose into the curly hair. "You smell like a Guide." His tongue rasped over a burning red ear. "You taste like a Guide. You feel..." He halted in his perusal of the new toy to realize he was holding a dead weight. "you feel passed out. Okay." Ellison hoisted the young man over his shoulder. "Bonding Suite?" He asked the hovering concierge.

"It's ah reserved...for the wedd...bonding ceremony participants."

Ellison glared.

"But I do have a very nice suite for you...ah that they can use." The man added helpfully.

Jim Ellison held out his hand and the keycard was hastily handed over.

Once in the room Jim Ellison deposited the passed out young man on the obscenely large bonding platform and promptly trashed the pink frou-frous. He prowled around the suite locking doors and sniffing for intruders or other unwanted objects. He turned back to find the bed occupied by his Guide and the large black panther that was washing his paws with an occasional lick to the face of the young man.

Jim Ellison stripped off his shirt and started shucking the young man out of his suit.

"Hey! Wha..." Blair came to with a snap as he found himself pinned by the heavy muscular body of a very determined sentinel.

Ellison pulled out a worn and rather empty looking wallet from his intended's trousers.

"Blair Sandburg." he said aloud flipping to the driver's license. "Ah registered unbonded Guide with Rainier University, too. Good." Ellison purred.

"You can't!" Blair pushed at the aggressive man. "That card isn't valid any more!"

"Are you bonded?!" Ellison growled deep in his throat. "You are MINE! I'll challenge for you!"

"Where were you six months ago?" Blair muttered and pushed again. "I mean, I can't bond. I'm not a Guide anymore."

"Smells like Guide. Tastes like Guide. Feels like Guide." Ellison dipped his head for a nip at the alluring scent around the man's neck. He was unprepared for the scream of pain that came from the guide and echoed in his head. He jerked back like he had just got an electrical shock.

"Sandburg? Chief? What happened? Are you all right?" Jim ran his hands over the quivering body trying to find the cause of the guide's pain. He could hear a heart trying to pound itself out of the chest cavity.

"Take it easy, Chief." He felt for Blair's pulse, even though his heartbeat was loud and clear. "Shall I call a doctor?"

"I tried to tell you, man. But you wouldn't listen!" Blair grabbed a pillow and began to punch it.

"I'm listening now." Ellison was relieved to hear the heart settle down to a less frantic pace.

"You asked me about the article on rogue sentinels. My source was one, Alexa Barnes. She..she forced the bond. I kept fighting against it, but if I didn't obey her she had her bully boys beat me up. In the end she fried my bonding synapses. I was useless to her. Mentally...fssst." Blair pointed a finger to his head. He very carefully started to rebutton his shirt.

"Why didn't you go to the police? Report this to the Sentinel Clan?"

Blair was silent and began picking at the feathers coming out of one the pillows. The cold nose of a wolf poked into his armpit made him jump slightly and frown.

"She left the country. Just dumped me on the steps of Hargrove Hall and drove off." Blair shrugged. "I was okay."

"You were raped, mentally raped. You are lucky to be sane." Jim was furious. He would like to skin Alexa Barnes for even laying one finger on HIS Guide.

"Listen. Senior Sentinel Prime..."Blair began and edged slightly away from the frowning man. A firm grip on his arm stopped him.

"Jim. Jim Ellison."

"Jim. Look, I'm sorry..."

"Okay. We won't bond."

Blair gave a gusty sigh. Getting through to a determined Sentinel was next to impossible, maybe he got his message across anyway.

Ellison was torn in two. He wanted to bond. He had to bond, but in order to do so, he would hurt the Guide. And hurting the Guide was something he couldn't do.

"We won't bond .." Jim repeated, " today. We'll work this out."

"Right. Sure. Cause you say so." Blair's sarcasm was ruined by his abused stomach growling and gurgling loudly.

"Let's eat first." Ellison got up off the bonding platform and started rummaging through the well-stocked refrigerator. "How about something pink?"

Part Three: A Public Show

"You know Senior Sentinel Prime..." the famous talk show hostess began.

"Oh, call me Jim." Ellison smiled widely his blue eyes twinkling under the studio lights.

"..and call me Ishmael." Blair Sandburg muttered off stage. He tugged on the blue silk tie of his tailored dark blue suit.

"Well, Jim for a Sentinel who claimed he'd never bond, didn't believe bonds were necessary you seem quite happily...bonded."

"You have no idea how well bonded I am." Ellison smiled toothily again causing half of the female members of the audience to have acute heart palpatations.

"So, what caused the change of heart?" Ms. 'O' asked earnestly. The man was a hunk and the audience loved him, but wait until they got a look at the Guide!

"Oh, serendipity. Right time, right place, right Guide." Ellison, Senior Sentinel Prime of his clan said smugly.

"Well, on that note, ladies and gentlemen. Let's bring out Dr. Blair Sandburg, anthropologist, professor, author, and ... Guide."

The polite applause rose in volume as Blair Sandburg bounced onto the stage grinning broadly and waving expansively to the audience. He settled into his chair next to Ellison who laid an obviously proprietory hand on his shoulder.

"So, you are the man who tamed Jim Ellison." Oprah leaned forward. "But, I hear he is not your first Sentinel."

"Well no." Blair pushed his well-brushed curls back from his face and smiled into the camera causing a flood of sighs around the room. "I was acquainted with one other Sentinel...let's just call her 'Alice'. Actually, she was pretty weak, not like Jimbo here." He slapped the sentinel on the leg familiarly. "...her senses were never refined enough, the poor thing had to rely on petty thievery to survive."

"Blair is too strong a guide for just anyone." Jim interrupted smoothly his hand giving Blair a tweak on the back of the neck for the 'Jimbo'. "He and I make a perfect team."

"But you are so different..." The talk show hostess continued. "Mr. Ellison, Jim, is a detective with the Cascade Police and Blair an academic."

"Blair has been a big help with not only my senses, but also with solving some real big cases." Jim beamed proudly.

"You see, anthropology and the study of human behavior can be applied to police work." Blair explained and began to bounce in place.

"As a matter of fact Blair has been appointed as a special consultant to the Cascade Police Department's Major Crimes Unit, isn't that right?" The talk show hostess added.

The two partners beamed brightly and nodded.

"And now a word from our sponsors. Next we'll be meeting with world reknowned Chef Gordon Ramsey."

Once in the dressing room and removing the stage make-up. Blair rounded on Jim.

"Man, it has been two months! How long are we going to keep up this charade?"

"When we catch Alex Barnes." Jim frowned at the greasy make-up remover.

"Here, I got you some special stuff that shouldn't irritate your skin." Blair handed over a pot from his backpack. He may not be a bonded guide, but he knew how to treat a Sentinel. "She's probably in the Bahamas reading a book."

"You are the one who told us she would be furious if she thought you were bonded with someone else."

"Yesss." Blair hissed. "She hated losing or being put down. I was lucky she didn't outright kill me when she realized I was useless as a guide."

Jim silently ground his teeth. He would break a molar if they didn't catch up with Alex aka Alice soon. It was his idea to pretend to be bonded to bring out the elusive theif and guide destroyer. Blair, although reluctant at first, had thrown himself enthusiastically into the role. He had moved out of his warehouse (not too reluctantly saying goodbye to the vermin) and into Jim's loft. Once he was sure that Jim wasn't going to try to force a painful bonding attempt on him, he made himself at home. He became incredibly useful in helping Jim around the house and with his senses...in a superficial sort of way, not like they were really bonded, but a kind of easy friendship had developed between them.

Blair had indeed proved useful to Major Crimes. Simon Banks, who knew of the deception, had even instigated the hiring of Blair as a consultant. "What are you going to do when the kid goes?" Banks asked his best detective.

"It will work out." Ellison said stubbornly.

Part Four The Truth Will Always Out

He was running through the blue jungle again, plants and vines whipping at his face, tangling his arms and legs hindering him from reaching his quarry. He caught sight of the flash of grey ahead of him and he redoubled his efforts. Behind him he could hear the coughing growl of a hunting panther.

Coming to the clearing, he notched an arrow to his bow and let fly at the fleeing beast. With a howl of pain, the beast fell to the jungle floor skewered by the arrow. He approached the fallen animal cautiously only to see it morph into...himself.

Blair woke with a cry, sitting up in bed his heart pounding so hard he didn't hear Jim come into his room under the loft.

"Blair! What is it? Another nightmare?" The sentinel looked worried. He sat on the edge of the futon and pulled Blair under a sheltering arm. "That's every night for five nights in a row. What's the problem?"

"Man, I wish I knew." Blair shivered slightly leaning into the warmth and comfort of the man who was fast becoming his best friend.

"Is it because of - me?" Jim asked softly. "I told you that the zones are not your fault."

"Of course it's my fault!" Blair burst out miserably. "You need a real guide. Sentinel's aren't meant to function well unbonded. You've had three major zones in the past week, Simon has put you on desk duty and Alex never showed up. I think," Blair shuddered and drew away from Ellison. "I think I should go. Give you a chance to find someone else. I've had an offer of an expedition to Borneo."

Jim Ellison's eyes lost all their warmth. "Suit yourself, Chief. Better get some sleep. I'll help you pack in the morning.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Jim." Blair said softly to his retreating back.

In the darkness of loft, two sets of blue glowing eyes stared balefully at one another. They were not happy.

Jim had no sooner punched his pillow a few times viciously when a figure materialized from the shadowy corner of the room.

"Where is your guide Enqueri?" He asked in Quechua.

"I have no guide, Incacha."

The mournful cry of a wolf echoed around the room. "Where is your guide?" The spirit asked again.

"He can't...I can't hurt him." Ellison's bed creaked as two hundred pounds of black panther lept onto it dragging a woeful looking wolf with it.

"Jim?" Blair crept up the stairs. "Who are you talking to...oh!" His eyes grew large as he took in the unnatural trio of a painted warrior and a panther and wolf sharing Jim's bed.

Incacha drew a knife on the young man and sliced his arm deeply. Blood spurted from the wound. Jim leaped to the half-fainting Blair's aid, his hand clamped over what seemed like a dangerously serious wound.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted at the spirit man.

"Look again Sentinel. Does not the wound heal?"

Ellison reluctantly pried his fingers off Blair's arm. There was no longer any blood and the thin white scar faded before his eyes.

Ellison shuddered as everything around him turned grey and misty.

"It's okay Jim." Blair was patting his back. "You zoned for a minute there." Jim was surprised to find himself still downstairs in Blair's room.

"You brought me out of the zone." He picked up Blair's arm and looked for signs of cut flesh. There were none. He brought the arm to his face and inhaled deeply finding the spicy scent of Blair strong and enticing. He nibbled at the pulse point of the wrist.

"Does not the wound heal?" He said in a soft growl. "Do you not guide me?"

Blair Sandburg stood with his mouth open. "Oh wow. I mean that is so profound. I never thought of that. Man, what an idiot I am!" He popped himself on the head with his free hand. He then deliberately arched his head back exposing a stretch of neck.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jim released his grip

Blair stepped forwards, "And I won't let you go mad without a bond." He reached out his hands.

"No! Back off Chief!" Ellison batted at Sandburg's hands. "I can't let you try. I've seen the pain it causes."

"Maybe it won't hurt." Blair lied valiantly.

The two men stared at each other the distance between them mere inches. Electricity seemed to spark between the gap and they both swayed unconciously towards each other.

The panther glanced at the wolf and the two spirit animals pounced at stubborn Guide and equally stubborn Sentinel. The two men landed on the floor. Blair pinned under the weight of Jim. Jim pinned down by a panther and a wolf. The wolf gave the Sentinel's head a swipe with heavy paw forcing his nose into the Guide's neck. Blair's unique pheremones triggered his need to bond.

"I'm okay, I'mokay, okay.." Blair was chanting exposing his neck more. A heavy feline tongue rasped across his head causing his head to spin in a not too uncomfortable way, somehow negating the fritzes of electricity that caused him bonding grief. Blair relaxed, his heart slowing to beat in unison with that of his Sentinel - Jim Ellison.

Epilogue

Alexa Barnes aka Alice Bannister was found to have been admitted five months ago to a Psychiatric Hospital in Mexico. She was suffering from a complete psychotic breakdown and her prognosis is poor.


End file.
